Landslide
by nonbit
Summary: Akatsuki are defeated and team 7 has grown up. A particular medic-nin gets assigned a genin team. May contain spoilers for those of you who aren't up to date on the manga. Ships will be revealed as the plot progresses.


Upon entering the classroom, nerves took over Naoki with a force like none she had ever felt before. Her shoulders were rigid and her arms lacked their usual sway as she made her way to the centre of the room. Once in position she raised her eyes to look at the two men who would be deciding her fate; her heart beat increased exponentially when she saw the expectant expressions their faces held. Immediately regretting the action she dropped her eyes to the floor and absently pushed a stray purple hair behind her ear.

Chouji smiled, "Don't be so nervous Naoki-chan. You have nothing to worry about."

Naoki's blue eyes met his and she managed a small smile, the sight of the forehead protectors lined up in front of her sensei gave her courage. A sudden desire to wear one filled her being.

As though he could hear her thoughts, Shikamaru said, "You know what to do, transform into the Hokage."

"Yes sensei!" Naoki exclaimed forming the hand seal, relieved that she could do what had been asked of her. She closed her eyes as smoke enveloped her body.

Seconds later the smoke cleared and in place of the young girl with a purple ponytail stood a tall man with silver hair; his nose in an, apparently very interesting, orange book.

Shikamaru smirked, "Someone should speak to Hokage-sama about his reading material."

Chouji looked worried, "Definitely he's a bad example."

Naoki released the transformation in another puff of smoke. Anxiously she looked at the two men, not allowing herself to relax despite the fact that they were both smiling. It felt like an eternity for Shikamaru to lean forward and pick up a forehead protector.

Holding the blue cloth out to Naoki, Shikamaru said, "Congratulations Naoki-chan. You pass."

Naoki's eyes widened. She then promptly closed them as she felt the hot sting of tears. She was a ninja now and ninjas simply do not cry. Taking a few steps forward she took the headband and almost forgot to bow as she left.

Chouji watched her leave then turned to Shikamaru, "I told you she'd pass."

Shikamaru looked slightly taken aback, "I never said she wouldn't."

Chouji smiled proudly, "That girl has some serious potential." Then he added somewhat sadly, "I just hope that her nerves don't hold her back."

"She'll be fine," Shikamaru reassured his friend. "Her team leader will sort that out quickly enough."

"Oh you know who it is?" Chouji questioned looking curious.

"Well not exactly. Hokage-sama asked my advice on team formation."

"Which jonin did you recommend?"

"You'll see."

Naoki couldn't get the enormous smile off her face as she ran across rooftops and jumped between buildings. She almost lost her footing several times along the way, but didn't stop until she reached her family home. She paused with her hands on the ornate door to catch her breath. She was slightly overwhelmed with everything that had happened that day; she had passed the academy graduation exam on her first attempt and was taking her very first steps on the difficult path to becoming a kunoichi. Taking a calming breath she slowly slid the door open and entered.

On her way down the hallway Naoki caught sight of her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. The same thin, tall for her age, eleven year old girl stared back at her that had done so earlier that morning. She looked the same but felt remarkably different. Taking her new forehead protector out of her pocket she ran her fingers over the gleaming leaf symbol, extremely proud to be worthy of wearing it. Another smile spread across her features as she tied it at the back of her head.

A pair of small arms wound themselves around the region of Naoki's knees; she looked down and smiled at the culprit.

"Are you a ninja now Nee-chan?" The little lavender haired girl asked.

"That's what the headband means." Naoki replied, pointing to her covered forehead.

"Wow," the younger girl said with wide eyed fascination. "You're amazing Nee-chan."

Naoki laughed, she loved her little sister, "Come on Nami. I'll teach you something cool."

Unknown to the sisters a black haired boy watched this scene play out from the shadows of the staircase, wearing a sad expression.

Out in the garden Naoki raised her arms, crossing them over her chest and then quickly throwing them out in front of her releasing several kunai and shuriken; most of which hit the centre of their targets. She then repeated the action while running and flipping elegantly.

Nami watched her big sister, idolising her, 'I can't wait to be a ninja,' she thought happily.

Taking a break to wipe the sweat from her brow, Naoki contemplated wearing her forehead protector somewhere else; it was becoming quite sweaty under all of her hair.

As she removed the damp material Naoki looked up in time to see her mother walking across the grass towards her, a beautiful smile on her face, her dark hair shining in the sunlight. Kazumi was widely regarded as one of Konoha's most attractive women and people often commented on Naoki's likeness to her.

Kazumi dropped to her knees just in front of her daughter and wrapped her in a bear like hug, "I'm so proud. My little Naoki is all grown up!"

Naoki felt a twinge of embarrassment when her mother released her but she grinned happily none the less. Kazumi's pretty face smiled back, the red ribbon of her clan wrinkling on her nose.

"Naoki…" An extremely familiar male voice interrupted, both mother and daughter looked towards the source of the sound. A tall man sporting a shock of light hair with several swords strapped to his back approached them.

Nami jumped up, "Daddy!" She shouted launching herself at him. He caught her and spun her round several times before putting her back down on her feet.

He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair gently, "I'll play with you later Nami." He smiled, "I need to talk with your sister now."

"Okay," she grinned and skipped off happily.

"How was the mission Kazuo?" Kazumi asked.

"Difficult, but that's expected of an A-rank." He replied. Then eyeing the forehead protector in Naoki's hand he added, "Do you mind if I speak with Naoki alone?"

"Go ahead," Kazumi's face held a knowing smile as she followed Nami towards the house.

Father and daughter exchanged a smile. Naoki rubbed the back of her neck nervously; this was the first time she had seen her father in months, meaning she had still been an academy student when he left.

Kazuo looked at Naoki's forehead protector still dangling from her right hand, "Why aren't you wearing it?" He asked his voice completely devoid of emotion.

"Oh, I'll put it on now."

Naoki quickly tied it around her neck and looked up eagerly into her father's yellow eyes. As always they were unreadable. It unnerved her a little that he was just staring at her and not saying anything. It was his opinion that mattered most out of everyone she knew; he was her teacher, her leader but most importantly her idol. She desperately wanted to hear him say he was proud of her.

For the first time in his life Kazuo saw his first born as an adult, a shinobi, an equal; and found himself lost for words. Looking at the headband dangling around his daughter's neck filled his heart with more pride than he expected. His gaze moved up to her face expecting to see a smile, however he caught a look bordering on despair that she hadn't managed to hide on time, then he realised she wanted to know what he thought. He inwardly smiled; it touched him that his opinion meant so much to her.

"I have something for you," he announced reaching behind his back.

For a second Naoki was confused. Then her father revealed a short katana and held it out to her. She stared open mouthed at it, that wasn't something she had been expecting. The hilt was a golden colour with black and pink detail and the sheath was a shiny black. In that moment she thought she had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

Kazuo knelt down still holding out the katana, "Go on, take it. It's yours."

With shaking hands Naoki took the katana and slowly unsheathed it. Her eyes widened with wonder at the shining surface of the black blade, the signature of her clan. Her gaze moved to meet her fathers and her bottom lip began to wobble.

"Th...thank y...you." She mumbled trying not to let a sob escape her lips.

Kazuo smiled at his daughter, "I'm very proud of you Naoki. And it's about time I taught you some of our clan's techniques."

Naoki gaped at her father not quite sure she had heard him correctly, had he really said what she thought he had.

"You…You're going to t…teach me how to…" Naoki stuttered.

"Are you deaf or something?" Naoki whipped her head quickly to the side, she hadn't even noticed her younger brother approaching. "That's what he said isn't it." Was that envy in his voice?

"Katsuro, Naoki is your superior now. Speak to her in an appropriate manner," Kazuo said sternly, "And isn't there something you would like to say to her." He added.

Glaring at Naoki through a black fringe, Katsuro huffed. "Fine…congratulations…Onee-chan." She cringed at the mocking tone he used on the last word.

As Katsuro stalked off Kazuo remarked, "That boy needs to learn respect."

Naoki helplessly watched him walk away, her face the picture of sorrow.


End file.
